


When old friends meet again

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cuddling, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Scars, Top Oliver Wood, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Harry run into each other in Diagon Ally. They catch up and soon end up in bed. <br/>Set between OotP and HBP</p>
            </blockquote>





	When old friends meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Thanks to PhoenixPixie for being my beta reader.

Harry looked down at the list in his hand as he shifted the package of owl treats. His first stop was always Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy treats for his owl. He had already gotten his quills and ink bottles as well as his robes from Madam Malkin's shop. Since buying robes always stressed Harry out, he was glad to have gotten it over quickly. The last thing on his list was getting certain ingredients from the Apothecary. He may not be able to take the N.E.W.T potions class, which effectively ended his dream of becoming an Auror, but he figured it could not hurt to have them on hand and practice on his own time.

Shortly before he reached the Apothecary, he bumped against someone. Harry dropped his packages as he fell onto his butt. A tall, broad, muscular person overshadowed him.

"Shit! Harry, I'm so sorry!”

The Gryffindor looked up to see Oliver Wood looking down at him with a look of concern and guilt. Immediately, Harry smiled happily, his eyes shining bright.

"Oliver!"

Harry had forgotten how good Oliver looked. He had a handsome face with warm and inviting eyes, the colour of honey. His brown hair was cut short, but looked like it would be very soft to the touch.

The older man helped Harry back onto his legs and they embraced.

"Good to see you again, mate,” said Oliver as he ruffled Harry’s hair. Then Oliver bent down to help Harry pick up his packages.

"Sorry for running you over."

"It's okay." Harry smiled softly. "How've you been, Oliver? We haven't seen each other in two years."

“I’ve been great! But listen,” Oliver looked around taking note of the people that were starting to stare at them. "Why don't we go to my flat? It's in Muggle London and only a few minutes from here. We can talk in peace there."

Oliver started to get nervous. He had always had a soft spot for the boy-who-lived. And seeing him again looking gorgeous and cute at the same time, Oliver could see himself falling in love with the younger male.

Harry sensing his friend's discomfort and nodded quickly and said, "I would love to see your flat."

The former Gryffindor Quidditch captain looked relieved and grinned.

"Alright. Let's go."

Ten minutes later, they reached the flat. Oliver held the door open for Harry while still carrying Harry’s packages.

"Such a gentleman," Harry blushed.

"Only for you, Harry."

Harry's blush deepened. Oliver's eyes twinkled in delight. He enjoyed flirting with Harry and considered a blushing Harry to be an adorable Harry.

Oliver's flat was a typical bachelor flat: small, sparsely decorated and messy. Oliver was mortified.

"Sorry for the mess, Harry. I did not expect visitors today."

"Don't worry. I love it." Harry grinned and sat down on the small couch.

The Quidditch player smiled relieved. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I’ll take a butterbeer if you have it, please."

Oliver fetched two bottles of the beverage, gave one to Harry and sat down next to him.

"For you, love."

The former Gryffindor watched Harry closely to see how he would react to the pet name and the reaction did not disappoint him. Harry blushed brightly; his clear green eyes widened and his lips parted slightly.

"Thanks,” Harry squeaked. He took a sip of his drink to calm himself and asked, “So, Oliver, how have you been since we last saw each other?"

"Well, I'm playing for Puddlemere United. In the coming season, I'm going to be the starting keeper for the team."

"That's awesome! Congratulations! I always knew you would make it."

Oliver blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Harry.” Oliver asked, “What about you? How's school going?"

Harry shrugged. "My O.W.L.’s were good, but still it's school."

"Yeah, I know that feeling.” The professional Quidditch player chuckled. “But something exciting must have happened since I left Hogwarts."

The black-haired boy chuckled. Then he proceeded to tell Oliver the story of the fireworks Fred and George ignited during the previous school year. The story made Oliver howl with laughter.

"Those two..." He murmured chuckling. "Have you been inside their shop?"

Harry shook his head.

"I wanted to meet up with them later after I finished my shopping."

"How about I'll accompany you? I can help you find everything you need."

Harry beamed. “I'd like that."

Oliver fidgeted nervously for a moment, before he asked: “So, uhm...Harry? Do you have a girlfriend?"

The black-haired male shook his head. "I don't really swing that way."

The Quidditch player felt surprised, but also hopeful."A boyfriend, then?"

"I don't have a boyfriend either."

Oliver's eyes twinkled happily.

"What about you?" asked Harry.

"Completely single and willing to change that."

The boy-who-lived grinned. The boys looked at each other for a few minutes, feeling content and giddy with the new found knowledge. Soon, Oliver scooted over to Harry's side, which did not take long as it was a small couch. Harry looked at him with wide eyes. The Quidditch player cupped Harry's cheek.

"God, you have gorgeous eyes." the brunette mumbled.

Oliver leaned down and kissed Harry gently. The black-haired male gasped softly and quickly kissed back. Harry pressed himself into Oliver's side where they stayed cuddling and kissing softly. Oliver's hands separated. His left hand went into Harry’s hair where he caressed the back of Harry’s head and his right hand went to Harry’s lower back, stroking and teasing his skin. Harry’s hands stayed on Oliver’s hard firm chest, feeling the strong muscles and comforting warmth of his soon to be lover.

Harry enjoyed the fact that Oliver seem to take his time. He loved the older male's gentleness and love. Of course, Harry loved the hard, sweaty, messy sex he has had in the past. But there are so many wonderful things to be said for having nice, old-fashioned, gentle lovemaking.

The boys break apart after half an hour of snogging and caresses.

"Are you sure you want this, love?" asked Oliver.

"Oh yes. I want you so much," replied Harry.

Oliver grinned happily as he stood up and held his hand out. His black-haired lover grabbed it. The feeling of Harry's soft small hand in his larger, calloused hand was breathtaking and Oliver loved every minute of it. The Quidditch player pulled Harry toward his bedroom.

Harry liked the look of Oliver's bedroom. The walls had a warm cream color and there was a soft rug on the floor. There was also a wardrobe, a small bedside table and a queen size bed with soft pillows and blankets. Oliver walked Harry to his bed and laid him down. Oliver quickly got on the bed and started kissing Harry. Their kisses became more passionate and after awhile Oliver started to pull back. However, Harry was not having any of that, he whined and tried to follow Oliver’s mouth to keep the kisses coming. The older male chuckled and caressed Harry’s face.

Oliver pulled Harry’s shirt off and stared hungrily at the slim torso that was beneath him.

"Shit... You're beautiful, love."

Harry blushed brightly.

"I want to see you too."

Oliver's smile deepened. Quickly, he took his own shirt off too. Oliver enjoyed Harry's hungry gaze and touch as Harry lifted his small hand to run it tenderly over a light scar that went from Oliver's collarbone down to his right nipple.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I was fouled during one of my first professional games."

Harry could also see several smaller scars all over his lover's torso. Somehow, Harry could sense that Oliver felt uncomfortable about them, so he said the only thing that was on his mind at that moment, "I like them."

Oliver looked stunned, "Really? Why?”

"Because they are a part of you."

As Harry went to a kiss on one of the scars he noticed how defined the torso on top of him actually was. He could see that Oliver was extremely tanned with hairless, mostly smooth skin and bulky muscles. Harry loved the way Oliver's body covered his own. They started to make out again. Harry's fingers traced the outlines of Oliver’s hard muscles. Oliver tried to sneak his hands into Harry's pants but settled for cupping Harry's butt through his trousers.

Harry fumbled with the button of Oliver's pants as excitement raced through him. Once he managed to open them, Harry wrapped his hand around Oliver's prominent half-hard cock and made his older lover moan into his mouth. All of a sudden Oliver jumped away and got rid of his remaining clothes frantically. He finished undressing Harry as well and laid back down on top of Harry again.

They simultaneously rubbed their cocks onto one other.

"I-I...I want..." Harry moaned breathless and rock hard.

"What do you want, love?"

"I want to suck your dick."

Oliver grinned happily. "I would love for you to suck my dick."

Oliver switched their positions so that Harry was on top and motioned for Harry to lay the opposite direction.

Harry's eyes lit up with excitement. He always wanted to try out the 69 position. The boy-who-lived got into position, spread eagle hovering over his lover and coming face to face with Oliver’s prominent dick. Harry was startled when Oliver spread his ass cheeks and licked at his pink hole. Oliver started to eat Harry out causing the younger man moan loudly. The Quidditch player stopped for a moment and said, "Go on, Harry. Suck my cock."

The black-haired male smiled and proceeded to lick the head of Oliver's erection. The few drops of pre-come were surprisingly very sweet. Harry wrapped his lips around his lover's dick and swirled his tongue around it. He also used his hands to stroke shaft that didn’t fit into his mouth yet.

This caused Oliver to moan into Harry's ass. The older man ate Harry’s ass out as passionately as he kissed. He swirled his tongue around the hole before dipping it into Harry’s ass tasting his essence. Oliver proceeded to flush Harry with as much pleasure as possible. Oliver couldn’t resist as Harry tasted divine, sweet and innocent.

As Harry took more of Oliver into his mouth, he moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth due to the tongue that wriggled in his ass. Harry gave Oliver as much pleasure as Oliver gave to him. Since Harry was a talented cocksucker, only a couple of minutes passed before his throat muscles massaged Oliver’s dick as Harry was finally able to deep-throated him. Harry’s mouth was wet and hot as he pulled off for a moment. He slurped the juices as he licked Oliver’s shaft before he continued to deep throat Oliver until his nose was close to Oliver’s balls.

At the same time, Oliver pushed a finger into Harry’s ass. He found and massaged Harry’s prostate and soon neither one of them was able to properly continue as they were both assaulted by heavy waves of pleasure coming from the other one’s actions. Nevertheless, Harry continued to bob his head up and down and suck Oliver off as he pushed his ass into Oliver’s face. For his part, Oliver persisted in fingering Harry. In anticipation, he shallowly fucked Harry’s mouth as he continued to use his tongue ferociously and continued to add more fingers to stretch Harry’s hole wider.

It didn’t take long before they had to stop or otherwise they would have both come. The former Gryffindor wanted to cum in Harry's ass so pulled his three fingers out of Harry's tight body and rolled the boy from him. Immediately, Oliver was on top of Harry again. They kissed again but this time the tastes of Oliver's erection and Harry's ass mixed in their mouths.

"Fuck me." Harry begged. “Please, fuck me.”

"No," Oliver replied.

When he saw Harry's confused and disappointed face, he chuckled and clarified. “I am not going to fuck you. I will make love to you.”

The black-haired teenager beamed. "God! Yes! Please do.”

With a muttered spell, Oliver lubed up his dick and lined it up with Harry's well-stretched, twitching entrance. Slowly, he slid into his lover's willing, hot body. Oliver moaned. Harry's walls felt heavenly around his dick. Harry arched his back and gasped out as he was filled with a hot and throbbing dick.

After a moment, Oliver stopped moving as he bottomed out.

His lover whined. "Please move."

"I can't.” The Quidditch player chuckled strained. “If I move, I'll cum and I don't want to cum yet. God, you feel so good around my dick."

“You feel even better,” Harry blushed brightly. Oliver's eyes twinkled again.

 _'Damn. How could anyone resist that look?'_ Harry thought as he smiled up at Oliver. Then the Gryffindor raised a hand and cupped Oliver's cheek. He pulled his head down to kiss him.

The two guys kissed for a while until Oliver started to roll his hips. Harry gasped again and spread his legs further apart. As his lover moved slowly, the boy-who-lived savored the feeling of Oliver's erection sliding in and out of him.

Oliver never picked up the pace, as he turned Harry into a moaning mess. He just knew how to stimulate his lover's prostate in the right way. The brunette loved to be inside Harry. He loved how Harry's walls clung to his cock, almost as if Harry's ass did not want to let him go. But most of all, Oliver loved the look in Harry's eyes. They were already gorgeous enough to begin with but Harry looked at Oliver with a mixture of lust, fondness, unconditional trust, and pure want. And the former Gryffindor relished in the fact that he was responsible for this look. Oliver became consumed with the knowledge that he was able to drive this beautiful boy underneath him crazy.

For his part, Harry felt all warm and fuzzy inside and it wasn’t only because Oliver's hot dick hit a spot deep inside him, but also Oliver was so loving and caring with him. The two of them had a special connection. It could be due to their time together playing Quidditch, but this act that they shared together made Harry feel connected to his lover in a very new and special way.

Oliver made love to Harry for a long time. They didn’t stop kissing and rocked their bodies into each other. Soft gasps and moans filled the bedroom. After a while, Harry felt heat bubble in his belly and knew he was close. Oliver seemed to notice too so he wrapped his hand around Harry’s neglected erection. The calloused hand on Harry’s dick added an additional source of pleasure. A few strokes later and the black-haired teenager arched into Oliver and spurted his cum all over Oliver's hand.

The brunette didn't stop moving in order to prolong Harry's orgasm. Oliver’s own orgasm hit him hard and unexpected. The former Gryffindor had been so focused on Harry that he didn't realize that his own was coming. But as he came into his lover, Oliver moaned.

“Harry.”

After they separated, the two cuddled for a bit. They cleaned up and ate a snack once they had gathered enough energy to get up. Then Oliver accompanied Harry and together they finished Harry's shopping tour.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
